Patte vénéneuse dans gant de fourrure
by Iferil
Summary: Venez. Si vous lisez ces lignes, suivez-moi. Mais soyez discret. Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne doit pas tomber dans des oreilles indiscrètes pointues et dépassant d'un chapeau vert. Il faut que je vous dise à quel point IL est dangereux.


Ah !

Vous voilà !

Entrez, entrez. Asseyez-vous, prenez place, et ouvrez grand vos oreilles.

Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez accepté de m'écouter, je vous en suis reconnaissant. Il y a tant de choses contre lesquelles je dois vous mettre en garde... Pour que vous compreniez qui est vraiment Teemo.

Bien, commençons. Je vais vous raconter comment je me suis rendu compte de qui était vraiment Teemo, et ce n'est pas une affaire facile.

Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, au début, je ne me suis pas méfié. La première fois que j'ai vu Teemo, j'étais en train de regarder les profils des champions. J'allais et venait, sans but précis, et je suis tombé sur lui. Je me suis d'abord dit qu'il était adorable, avec sa fourrure d'écureuil, ses petites oreilles qui dépassaient de son chapeau.

Et puis, avouez qu'une sarbacane, ça n'a pas l'air spécialement dangereux. Quand on voit ce genre de chose, par rapport à l'énorme hache de Darius, on se dit qu'il va se faire croquer tout rond, le pauvre petit chou.

QUELLE ILLUSION !

Quand on regarde son image, on voit un petit yordle en train de sourire, courant pour échapper ou poursuivre quelque chose. Je préférerais que ce soit la première option, parce que savoir qu'il te coure après avec le sourire du je-te-fais-croire-que-tu-vas-pouvoir-fuir-mais-je-te-tue-trois-secondes-avant-la-fin, je le connais et je m'en passe, merci bien.

C'est un démon, je vous le dit. Je m'étais déjà dit que son sourire était un peu tordu au début, et comme un poro affamé je ne me suis pas méfié, mais maintenant que je sais ce qui se cache derrière...

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré en jeu, il était en face de moi. Brrrr... Au top. J'avais un bon gros tas de muscle ambulant avec de bonnes grosses armes épaisses et dangereuses, je ne me faisais pas trop de souci. Vous savez ce que c'est, quand on a beaucoup de points de vie, on croit qu'on est invincible, mais on se retrouve avec le quart en quelques instants quand on ne fait pas attention.

Je l'ai vu arriver avec sa démarche dandinante et adorable, un tout petit yordle pas bien méchant, sa petite sarbacane à le main et son chapeau sur la tête. Je me suis dit que j'allais l'écrabouiller, et hop ! ''On n'en parle plus !''

Sauf que ce petit démon s'est faufilé entre mes coups de haches, éloigné juste assez pour esquiver, s'est décalé du _millimètre_ suffisant pour que je le rate. C'est extrêmement frustrant, vous savez. C'est comme si il n'avait pas de consistance réelle, pas de corps matériel à force de m'échapper comme il le faisait. Je pense que c'est une image de plus pour vous prouvez que c'est un démon.

Un autre point, si vous le voulez bien. Au début d'une autre partie contre lui, je m'étais caché dans les fourrés pour attendre mon adversaire. J'étais arrivé avec un peu de retard, j'avais donc décidé de longer les fourrés. Je m'avance, encore et encore, presque à la tourelle ennemi, et je ne vois personne. Je me retourne, et là : TADAM ! Un petit yordle commence à me bombarder de fléchettes démoniaques ! D'où était-il sorti, je vous le demande ? D'où ?! Des tréfonds de l'enfer ? Je suis passé par les fourrés, j'aurais dû le voir !

Cela me laisse à penser qu'il a la capacité d'ouvrir des portails depuis l'enfer, qui le mènent où il le désire. Je ne vois que ça. Ou alors il faut que je change de lunettes, mais c'est une autre affaire.

Une autre fois encore, je le poursuivais. À ce moment-là, je commençais à comprendre son personnage, et j'entrevoyais sa vrai nature. J'étais d'autant plus satisfait d'avoir réussi à le mettre en difficulté, et impatient de l'achever.

Et la petite bestiole court et court et court, plus vite que moi. Évidemment. C'est pas possible d'avoir la satisfaction de le voir mourir de ma main au moins une fois, si ? Et pendant ce temps, alors que je le vois sortir de mon écran, j'entends un petit rire démoniaque et sadique qui résonne dans mes oreilles, et je _sais_ que ça vient de lui, et qu'il se moque de ma lenteur ( _rectification :_ en fait, c'était mon petit frère qui se moquait de moi à côté. Mais peu importe. J'ai ragé quand même).

Et puis le poison. Le poison... Cette substance venimeuse est démoniaque, dangereusement virulente, léthalement corrosive, c'est un venin toxique mortellement efficace. Si l'Ambroise est le nectar des dieux, alors le poison de Teemo est la boisson favorite de Satan. Et si Teemo est lui-même l'incarnation de Satan sur Runeterra, comme je le pense, alors lui seul sait de quoi est constitué cette immondice.

Le poison, aussitôt qu'il nous touche, ne nous relâche plus. Il nous agrippe, nous enserre, nous dévore, nous ronge chaque morceau de vitalité jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la mort pour nous accueillir, et le ricanement maudit de ce démon. On meurt sans même comprendre pourquoi, on regarde sa barre de vie, et on la voit descendre à toute vitesse, que l'on soit en train de taper, courir, soigner, se cacher, et le seul indice qu'il daigne nous donner est cet amas de bulles pourpres, toutes droit sorties de sa décoction maléfique.

Et je crois que c'est la le fondement du personnage de Teemo. Nous ne devons pas comprendre ce qui nous arrive. Nous ne devons être capable de réaliser notre erreur qu'à la dernière seconde. Que nous devions jouer contre lui, ou _avec_...

Car même les joueurs de Teemo n'ont pas conscience qu'eux aussi se font traîner dans l'enfer, leur conscience enveloppée d'une brume noire qui leur chuchote des promesses de victoire et de gloire à l'oreille. Où bien Teemo choisit-il lui-même ceux qu'il veut voir dans ses rangs, et que du moment où l'on tue son premier ennemi avec une fléchette bien placée, la roue se met en marche, l'engrenage bringuebale un instant avant que le destin ne referme ses serres sur ceux qui sont aussi corrompus que celui qui leur prête ses pouvoirs.

Mais un jour, tout cela nous retomberas dessus. L'envoyé de Satan décidera qu'il est temps. Il lèvera son armée, et nous ne pourrons rien faire à part regarder le chaos se répandre à une vitesse fulgurante sur notre monde. Il nous tomberas dessus sans prévenir, et tout nous explosera à la figure...

...comme ses champignons. Ce sont ses outils les plus terrifiant. Je pense que le poison de Teemo provient forcément de ces champignons. Ce sont de véritables bombes atomiques concentrées, une mine qui explose sous nos pieds et nous noie dans son poison. S'ils avaient une conscience, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient les meilleurs amis de ce yordle satanique.

Et parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils en ont une. Quand nous échappons à un combat difficile, épuisés, éreintés, affaiblis... nous aurions tous pu marcher un peu plus à droite ou un peu plus à gauche. Nous ne l'avons pas fait. Et les champignons nous attendaient là, tapis, impatient de servir leur maître à tous en répandant la mort et la corruption. Ces petits kamikazes nous attendent à tous les tournants, ricanant dans l'ombre en attendant de nous voir faire _une seule erreur_.

Je les ai vu, suite à ces parties répétitives de défaites cuisantes, quand j'ai commencé à comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui allait de travers. Dans les arrière-plan des images, bien cachés, flottants, fantomatique, feintant l'innocence.

Je suis désormais loin, profond dans le gouffre de la terreur que m'inspire Teemo et ses champignons diaboliques. Et à mon avis, il joue avec nos esprits, les torture de doutes et d'appréhension, en nous donnant un aperçu de ce qui nous attend.

Je parle bien sûr de cette période de l'année, où il est apparu dans toute sa splendeur. Rouge comme les flammes de l'enfer, ricanant comme les démons de nos passés, une couronne sur la tête, assistant avec une délectation morbide à la souffrance de tant d'entre nous : Teemo Diablotin.

Nous avons tous dû l'affronter. Nous avons tous plonger dans un abîme de terreur et de confusion, une rafale d'actions à la seconde. Nous avons lutté, encore et encore, dans des conditions injustes, impuissants, incapable d'arrêter le flot de malédiction qui s'abattait sur nous.

Nous l'avons vu nous dominer de toute sa hauteur, invoqué par toutes les existences corrompues qu'il est parvenu à tromper. Et il nous as piétiné de nombreuses fois, avec un plaisir sadique. Certain d'entre nous sont parvenus à l'arrêter,et sont prêts à recommencer, autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Mais à quel prix...

Voilà. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. J'ai pris de gros risques pour vous révéler tout cela, et je pense qu'il m'a déjà trouvé. Après tout, il est parvenu à effacer une fois ce texte...

À vous de faire votre choix. Faut-il continuer à le laisser sévir, et fuir le plus loin possible, ou tenter de lutter et risquer la corruption ? Faut-il tuer le feu par le feu ou faut-il le bannir de notre existence, en espérant l'enfouir assez profond pour ne plus jamais le revoir ?

Je me retire, et je vous dis au revoir, si nous nous revoyons un jour...

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce petit texte vous as plu ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si ça vous a plu.

Joyeux anniversaire, espèce de joueur de Teemo diabolique!


End file.
